


10.Dragons (fantasy dragons or dragon dildos)

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, dragon dildos, fandom advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: The hat boys give Tom a gift for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one because I really had no idea what to do with this prompt.

_**July 2nd** _

The news that Tom and Lewis were finally an item spread around the office like wildfire. They had been mostly giving congratulations laced with i told you so’s. Tom was just happy things had gone back to mostly normal. Him and Lewis spent time together again, the only difference being that now they weren't afraid to touch each other and there was a lot more kissing involved.  
Currently Tom was sitting at Trott’s desk as the man waited for his other two companions, Smith and Ross, to come back from lunch so they could give Tom his birthday present.

“I still don’t know how you guys found out about my birthday but you really didn’t need to get me anything.”

“Pft it is nothing really. All Smith’s idea.”  
Trott smirked and Tom knew that whatever they had gotten him had to be a joke gift. Just then both Smith and Ross walked in giggling, Smith holding a box with a pink bow on it.

“Tom! Happy birthday mate!”  
Smith handed the box over, grinning as he did.  
Tom took the box and quickly opened it and began laughing. The three friends around him laughed as well. 

“I can’t believe. Seriously. You actually brought one of those fucking things.”  
Trott smirked.

“Anything for you mate.”

“Oh I have to show Lewis this.”  
Tom stood up from his chair and began to leave the room, putting the lid back on the box as he did so. 

“Oh I imagine you are going to do more than just show it to him.”  
Smith winked as Tom walked past. Tom quickly turned around in the doorway.

“No way, considering i'm pretty sure the reason you and Ross took so long to get here is because you were testing it out.”  
With that Tom turned around and left the room before either man could make a comeback. 

 

Walking back to his desk, Tom was happy to see Lewis working away at his desk beside him. Wasting no time, Tom placed the box on Lewis’ desk.

“Look at what Trott, Ross and Smith got me for my birthday.”  
Lewis looked up at Tom curious.

“How did they know it was your birthday?”

“I’m guessing Ben. But just forget that and open the box.”  
Lewis opened the box and immediately closed the lid.

“Tom, what the!?”  
Tom laughed and his whole body laughed with him.

“It’s a dick in a box Lewis.”  
Lewis couldn't help but sigh as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“I can see that Tom. But it isn’t exactly like one I have seen before.”

“That is because it isn’t. It’s a dragon dildo. The four of use where googling them the other month, made jokes about getting them for each other. They just happened to actually go through with it.”  
Lewis looked between the box and Tom.

“We aren’t going to…”

“Oh god no no no. I wouldn't even know where to start. No i reckon this is going to be one of those gifts that are re-gifted around the office.”

“Oh thank god. So, let me guess. It is Ben’s birthday in a month so it’s going to him next?”  
Tom smiled, happy that his boyfriend was on the same page as him.

“You got it.”


End file.
